Sabrina Spellman
'Sabrina Spellman '''is a recurring character, there is no one story where Cherry and Atticus officially meet Sabrina, but it is mentioned throughout stories she is featured in, but Cherry and Atticus mention their first meeting with Sabrina in ''Friends Forever ''on Sabrina's thirteenth birthday. Biography Sabrina Joan Spellman was born to Diane Becker, a mortal and Edward Spellman, a warlock, making her be born a half-witch. Sabrina's parents were forced to divorce and Edward was sent to live in another realm away from his daughter while Diane left for Peru to become an archaeologist like she had always dreamed of, but decided against it so she could raise her child. Sabrina then was sent to live with her father's sisters. Sabrina has been living with her aunts for a while and she never knew the reason why until she was levitating in her bed one night, witnessed by Cherry and Atticus, and Hilda and Zelda realized it was then time to tell Sabrina that she is in fact a witch and explain why she lives with them instead of with her parents. Sabrina becomes a friend to both Cherry and Atticus and keep her secret as a teenage witch from anyone else they are not supposed to tell. Sabrina is shown to go to school with Cherry and Atticus where she first hates her life. Sabrina knows of Cherry and Atticus, but isn't very familiar with them when she first meets them, but they all become friends afterwards. Sabrina casts a spell on her mother in ''True Love Wedding so her parents can be married together and she can live with them again after turning her mother into a witch to make her a full-witch, but her magic is still considered weaker compared to many other witches and warlocks. In the future, Sabrina has a non-magical son with Harvey named Jackson Spellman and later, gives birth to twin girls, Samantha and Tabitha Spellman, one who has witch powers and the other does not. Family *Diane Becker (mother) *Edward Spellman (father) *Katrina Spellman (evil twin) *Hilda Spellman (paternal aunt) *Zelda Spellman (paternal aunt) *Sofia Spellman (paternal aunt) *Vesta Spellman (paternal aunt) *Drell Batsworth (paternal uncle, via Hilda) *Quigley Becker (maternal uncle) *Lydia Spellman (paternal grandmother) *Gandolf Spellman (paternal grandfather) *Harvey Kinkle (future husband) *Jackson Spellman (son) *Samantha and Tabitha Spellman (twin daughters) Trivia *Sabrina's middle name is said to be 'Joan'. This is a reference to Melissa Joan Hart, who potrayed Sabrina in the live action series. *Sabrina's twin daughters are named Samantha and Tabitha which is a reference to Bewitched. Funny enough, Samantha was said to have a twin cousin named Sabrina. *Jackson's last name is Spellman, which means that Sabrina kept her last name after marrying Harvey. *Sabrina is considered a full-witch now after turning her mother into a witch, but still has weaker magic, possibly because her DNA hasn't changed from the spell. *Sabrina used to be afraid of Drell, but after he becomes her uncle by marriage, she doesn't fear him as much as she used to. Category:Daughters Category:Spellman family Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Witches